Not bigger,But so much better
by Dayandnight28
Summary: When Searh began to be extremely annoyed with Snow s over protectiveness,and connately screaming out her name, Searh began to find someone who not bigger, but so much better.
1. Me and My boyfirend

**AN- It`s been a while scien i have done a final fantasy xiii fic... aaawww who am I kidding! I only done one lol.**

**I dont even know how even came up with this story. But you know it`s one of thoese things that just happen. **

**Update (also i made some chances.. not big ones)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Me and my obsessed boyfriend...<p>

Hhhuuuunnn I'm so tired of this... This is getting so annoying... and this is really making me mad. Sorry about the weird introduction. This is Serah here and I'm pretty mad about the situation I am in. Because of my obsessed fiancée Snow. I'm sure you are heard of him. Really nice, pretty strong hero type right?

I mean who wouldn't want a strong, hero type who is hot (with a 6 pack) funny, caring, nice, and forgiving. Well it's nice at first. But then it gets really annoying. Because Snow..is kind of obsessed with me.

Sure it was kind of weird at first but then it just got down right annoying. I mean Jesus Crist. Snow always wants to please me, which is just annoying. I mean no one is perfect right?

But Snow tries too hard its get old. I mean, I love him regardless if his not perfect but he insists , that he must be the absolute best for me , saying that he does it even deserved me

What kind of crap is that? Ever scene I have wakening up from my crystal sleep he`s been pushing himself on me. It's just too much and too uncomforeble.

Snow always want to give me things I want, and always want to make me happy, always cooking food for me, always cleaning the dishes for me, always taking the trash out, all sort of things that a couple should do together. Now I know what you're thinking...

If a man can do all the cooking and cleaning what the heck are you complaining about? His perfect, you're in heaven. That's the problem I don't want to be in heaven. I want to be home with mine Snow. I don't want to be dead. And what's the point of me even being here if his doing all the work?All I do all day is sitting around the house while he is doing everything. Everything that WE should be doing together as a couple.

Now I don't mine Snow doing all the work every once in a while... but every single day? It .Get`. It's almost like I don't even belong here. I mean wants the point if Snow is doing all the work, heck Lighting does it even bother cooking anymore because my obsessed boyfriend does ever thing. I don't like it honestly. I don't feel equal and that's really what I want. Is it that what all people want in a relationship?

To feel equal as the other lover?

I mean if they feel less than the other or more than the other then what's the point of being in the relationship? That's why I can understand why so many people cheat on their lovers (even though it's not right, and they could hurt the other person or even worst break persons heart) but why people do it because they want to feel equal or at else that is what I want to. It`s just because Snow hasn't been the same. He hasn't been the guy who I fell in love with. It just feels like he has been pushing himself to be this perfect guy who he is it. I told him countless times

That he doesn't need to be perfect but he insists that he must do want ever he can to make me happy because, he may never see me again. So he wants to make me happy has he possibly can. But what's the point if he`s not happy himself? I never want to say this but I fear our love is slowly dying and there's nothing he or better yet we can do anything about it. Ooooohhh what sadness.

"Serah? are you there"

Oh its Snow. He is coming in I better put my (I'm so happy you doing everything for me, so I don't have to anything Snow). Face on.

Snow opens the door and peek his head through. "Serah? Are you awake?" Snow asks shyly as if he some little kid. Really? His 24 years old.

"Yeah I'm awake." oh, I haven't mentioned it was morning and I had a wonderful dream. There was a beautiful sunset the ocean was a clear crystal blue the birds were flying infort of the sunset. and butterflies all sorts of colors flying around and everybody was having a good time, little kids running around playing in the sand enjoying themself and some people were making yummy BQ .The smell flow all around the beach, and through all that happiness and beauty,there was a guy. Who came from the surface from suffering in the ocean?

He was so handsome, when he was walking towards me it was like he was walking in slow motion. His hair was a light brown color I think, and he didn`t have a shirt on and he had a nicely size body. 4 packs I think, I really was it paying attention I was just so happy to see him. Like how I use to be when I wanted to see Snow. This guy had a really big smile and he called my name. His hair was wet

and the water was dripping all down his 4 pack body as he licks his lips to get them moist. He came up to me and gave me a big hug which he got me all wet (not that kind of wet) and we talked for a long time. Then we went to go get BQ. All seem so perfect until of course Snow come in with 6 babies in a stroller says we need to get home and taking care of Snow jr. which of course scared the hot guy and he ran off and he ate BQ without me.

Which is probably is why I'm in such a bad mood this morning. Yeah... That makes a lot of scene. So here we are away from fantasy and back to reality, I guess that's why they say reality suck.

Well let's get started with the day.

* * *

><p>I came down stairs with my sis Lighting. while Hope, Sazh with his son Dajh were all siting down in the dining table eating breakfast that of course Snow made, and he was still cooking!<p>

"Good morning everybody" I said to everyone except Snow. I tried to put on a happy face and be in the best mood for everybody so they would`nt have to wonder why I was in a bad mood this morning, but how can I if the same person(that put me in a bad mood the first place) is in the kitchen cooking breakfast?(oh and if you have it guess by now I'm talking about Snow)

"Good morning " they said back

"Are you ready for school? I said to Dajh and he said "yea" he`s ssssoooo cute I hope I get to have a cute kid like Dazh.

"Yeah I hope we all have a good first day of school" Hope said

"I'm sure you`ll do fine, Hope. Rember you're a survivor "Sis said rising a fist under her chin. Sazh started laughing as well his son and Snow came right beside me and put his hand right next to my left shoulder and I slowly removed it. Lighting took notice.

"Do you have to take everything as a battle?" Sazh said

"Well life is like a battle always, say on top and never loose sighted of the goal, do that and you lose" Lighting said

"Can you really take that kind of advice for elmareny school and college?" Snow ask

"Of course" Lighting said taking her straw and sipping a drink of her orange juice. I laugh.

"Well we can all have our own battle as soon you get out of here" Snow said jokingly and started pushing everybody out of the house.

(_Wait! dont leave me here alone.)_ I thought to myself. Then the kitchen felt silent, cold. So alone. then Snow walk in

"Hey" Snow said

"Hey" I said back I really did it want to talk to him today, actully I wanted to be alone.

" would you like to have some breakfast ?" the table was feel with all sort of food , to table with a plate full of pankcakes,waffles, bowel of fruits, hasbowen,ham sausage bacon, white bread, orange juice and coffee. This is a type of food for a queen not a normal 21 year old. How am I supposed to eat all this?

"Oh this is so much... I don't know how I'm supposed to eat all this" I said. Snow walk up to me.

"You don't have to, I'll help you" he came up closer to kiss me and I was slowly trying to back way

"Snow wait" I said under my breathe until my saver (Lighting) came through the door and made a very good point.

"Hey I just rember... this is my house! Get the hell out" Lighting said, and she kick Snow out of the door. See what I mean. I don't mine having breakfast cook for me, but every day, and a table full of food you can't even eat it all, in your house, and it only get worse. I took a breather and sis came up to me every convenience

"I see why you want to get rid of him so much" Sis said

"What? I never said that"

"But the look in your face says it all. You know the more you try to push him away the more he is going to try to win you back"

" I know which makes it even more harder not to get away from him"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I felt my phone vibrated in my side pockets. It was Snow sending me a text. It says

**_hate being away from you hope I see you soon love ya xoxoxoxo._**

Really? He only been away from me for 2 mins. And who sends xoxox anymore?

"It`s Snow?" Lighting said already knowing the answer

"Yeah" I said

"He`s the only guy I know who sent 20 mgs in 20 second" Sis said. And the only bad part about it is that he sends 20 mgs to me in 20 seconds.

"When are you going to breakup with him?" Lighting ask

"I... I don't know. It's not that I want to break his heart, but I don't want him to keep hanging around like bees and honey" I explain. Then I got another text from snow it said

**_burning inside from thought of being away from you. Miss you. How about you come to my place so we can make love..._**

I made a discuting look at my phone and

I looked at my sister. She looked at me back. Crossing her arms together already knowing what I was thinking.

"Actually... soon... real soon." I said

End of Ch. 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN_ Man! That was fun! And it only gets more fun as chapters go on! <strong>

**Well stay tone for the next up comeing chapters!**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. My Encounter

**AN- wow holy cow! I did`nt know so many people like this story **

**this makes me so happy **

**I went from 20 veiws to 74 in like one night! that so cool! thank you guys for reading my story.**

**I will do my best to put more Ch.**

**Anyways here is Ch two**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p>ch2 My encounter...<p>

I went for a walk down the street. I didit want to breake Snow`s heart, but the soon the better right? It better be soon before he trys to get me in bed wiith him. I rather be a ciel then let that happen. I was thought about hard before I got destructed the beautiful view. It was so pretty, how the building compliments the sky and clouds then I herd a voice. It was screaming far away

"look out comeing through" The voice said but I did`nt pay much attention and then before I knew it I hit the ground. och. Its a good thing snow is it here. He would try to fight the person, men or women which would make the situation even worst.

I romb my head trying rember what I happen before I crashed

"och" I said

"Oh Im so sorry" The voice said

"Its ok I was`nt pay-" I stop myself and realize what I was looking at.

It was the guy.

From my dream.

The cute guy with the 4 packs that wanted to get BQ with me.

He look just as handsome in reality then in my dreams. His eyes were a beautiful color blue as the ocean, His skin was a creamy light caramel color, his hair was a choclet dark brown, and his lips oh his lips look so juicy and light pink. I cant believe what Im lookin at. He look so beautiful its almost like he was`nt even real.

And if he was`nt real. Then he would probably be food. And if he was food. He would be to good to even eat. Is this what they meet when you find the man of your dreams?

"Uumm you was`nt paying attention?" He finally a jokeing voice while smileing.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was`nt paying attention. Sorry I was day dreaming"

"I see that" He said puting his in desk finger and his thum around his chin as if he was thinking.

"hhumm have we meet before?" I ask

"huh?... Oh yeah. We meet before"

"Really!Were?" I said excided and hopeful.

"At the strip club"

"HUH?"

"Yeah, we were danceing and we both bump into eachother. We got dunck and had sex in the back room"

"HUH? WHAT? I DONT EVEN REMBER THAT! THERES NO WAY SNO-"

"Hahahahah Im just jokeing! We did`nt meet at the strip bar. Im just jokeing with you. Sorry but your face was just so pirceless, I just had to do it,hahahaha you should have seen the look on your face hahahahahah"

"Well its not funny" I said blusing. I was so embarrassed I cant believe I felt for that!

"Yes it is hahahahahahahaha" He said still laughing.

"Ok maybe it was a littile funny hahahaha" And before we both knew it we were both a while actually until some peopls walking pass us gave us werid look. So we both got up.

"But really were did we meet before?... Becasue I saw you... in my dreams" I said beliveing that I was not going carzy. He just looked at me and gave me a light smile, then before we both knew it a big crash came from the building and here comes this big monster that was bigger then most of the surrounding area bulidings.

"W-Whats thats?" I said shocked and guy came infrot of me opening both arms stretching away from his body,he was trying to protect me.

"It was the thing I was runing from" He said in a clam and casual voice

"You were runing from that!" I said still shock

"Yeah" He said while saying this.

The monster rise his arm up in the air and slam it into the ground. Causeing a hue, what felt like an earth quake. The ground started shakeing violentley, which gave everybody a tumbleing (inclueing us) fall. The monster rise another hand, which this time the monter look like it was about to guy quickly push us out of the way.

"LOOK OUT" He said and we both landed on the other said just barely inches away from inpact of the monster fist. Which made a giant hole. Many people begain run far way, screaming and terrfied. It only took them only 5 secound and then the hole street was completely empty.

OH no.

We were the only ones left.I thought to myself until

the guy quickly rise me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" He ask

"Yeah" I said

"You should probably go on a head and get out of her" he said turning his back toward me.

He was geting both of his swords out of his back pouch. One looked like a plan kuntana and the other looked like a kinda off sword that was in a oddly shape. It was a redish orange I was feel with all sorts of carving,design and what from i can tell it look more like a long axe.

"What you cant fight that thing alone!" I said

"There no point for you to risk getting yourelf getting get out of here"

"And there no point for you geting yourself killed! Im staying. I`ll stay and help you hold it off until the calvary come" The guy trun around with a shock expression on his face then smile,and I smile montser gave a loud scream that could have been herd from miles a and the guy curved our ears and even got push back a littile.

"We should hurry and take this thing it breakes both of our ear drums" He said sarcastically

"Yeah" I said. Then a moggle few arcoss from us, it seem like it came out of no few towords the guy and trun into a bow and was a dark blue with all sorts of design and was so hand it to me.

" cant have you fight emptey hand it"He montser again went for another swog his hand troword our direction,before he could make inpact on us, I summon fire, thundther,water on his sent him back.

"Nice!" The guy said "Your more stronger then I thought"

"Thanks" I said now one have ever thought of me as being strong Snow,not even ! I did`nt even know I could even do that!The monster got right back up for another this time, even a louder noise.

"I know this is a bad time,but whats your name? He ask

"Serah" I said "And yours?"

" crist" Noel walked a littile in front of me "Please to `s say we take this monter out. Serah"

"Yeah. Lets do this Noel" I said and we both made a fighting stands.

This is so cool! I am in my frist battle!

Lets go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And thats that. <strong>

**chapter 3 will be up soon **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. My Battle

AN- I just want to thank everyone who have been reading my story

Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!

Here Ch. 3

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The monster made another yell and slams his hand down to the ground, but Noel and I dodge it. Noel jump further to the right while I jump to the left. Noel throw raise at his left arm while I through them at his right. Noel did a smooth cool backflip while I landed hard on my butt. But I got quick up and started throwing arrows at him with my bow. It seem the moogle Noel gave me seem to have an unlimited supply of bows. I tryed to<p>

aim at the monster`s head but it ketp blocking it with its arm slam his hand down at my direction. I jump out of the way and Noel ran towards it, Noel slash his swords at the monster's other arm. It seem to have taken damage , but then the monster gab Noel with his other hand.

"Noel!" I screamed.

The monster threw Noel at my direction, but Noel did it seem to take any affect from the monster throwing him. Noel did a doulbe backfilp and then continues to throw fire at the monster. He began hitting the monster in the face which then Noel manage hitting it in it`s left eye. The monster took a big damaged holding it`s left eye in pain. Leveling itself completely defenseless.

"Serah!" Noel scream. "Throw an airea at me!" I did as Noel said and I summon an airea at Noel which sent him flying towards the monster.

"If you want to hurt Serah" He screams "Then you have to go through me!"

And with all his strength Noel slams the monster with his swords down to the ground makeing another big earth quake. Dust flying everywhere.

Who is this guy?

Only person I can see slamming a thousand pound monster to the ground is Lighting, not even Lighting could possible do that. Is Noel some kind of superman?

I try to clear the dust out of eyes and when I finally did Noel was right back infort of me. I did it even here him coming.

Who is this guy?

"Are you ok?" Noel ask

"Yeah" I said

"The weak stop is in his eye come on let's get him while he is still down" and without any hesitation Noel grab my arm and we both jump off the ground. We were at least 50 feet off the ground. When I looked I was so high up I got screaed but then Noel let go of my arm and hold my hand.

"Don't worry" He said then he turns to me and looks me straight my eyes.

"As long as we are together we will be safe" The minute he said that. I felt safe and secured even though we are 50 feet in the air and heading down toward a monster who is trying to kill us, I felt safe like nothing could hurt me.

The monster yield and throw it`s fist towards us. Noel quickly grabs me and did a front flip away from the monster punch and towards the monster arm. I quickly mix watera and airea together to make an ice suffer board under Noel`s feet, and we slide down the monster arm with the ice board.

Wow this is so cool!" Noel said

"Yeah this is amazing" I said back. Noel slid on the ice broad like a pro. Leaning left and right on the monster arm. Did it even seem to take any notice to he was still hold me in his arms. I kept shooting the monster's other eye with my bow and also summoning fire and thungra to take effect. As we got closer to the monster face Noel said this

"Ok Searh we are getting close. When I say jump, we jump ok"

"Ok" We gotten closer and closer to the monster face. It look bigger then the both of us almost the size of a building. Then after a spilt second Noel said

"JUMP!" Noel threw me up in the air and he jump off the ice board, I try to find the right type of strength within me. The same as I could for summing magic. As I felt directly towards the monster`s eye I rise all of my strength within me and my bow turn into a sword.

I began to fill my strength into stabbing the monster`s eye. I closed my eye because I did it want to see what it would look like. What felt I was getting close soon felt a hard melt feeling.

Is this is an eye feels like? I open my eyes and it was Shiva. One of Snow`s summon. She was blocking my way toward the monster`s eye.

"Shiva? What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Searh!" Noel screamed

"Noel!" Noel was push out of the way by Lighting summon odin in horse form, which could only mean one thing.

Lighting and Snow was finally here. Shiva jump out of the way into safely. We reach the ground were Noel was throw on, and Snow and Sis was waiting and ready to fight.

"Serah!" They both scream and ran towards me while Shiva put me gently to my feet.

"Oh Serah thank god you're ok" They said at the same time. They were in perfect sic with each other.

"What the hell were thinking? Going agents that thing alone?" They both said together...again.

"I'm not alone! I'm with Noel" I said to both of them

"Who the hell is that?" They both said and Noel finally came in between the 3 of us.

"Um guys ... Maybe this is not the right time to argue because it's getting back up" The monster slowly rise up from its injuries.

"Your right kid" Snow said now facing the monster in a fight stands

"We`ll talk about this later" Lighting said getting her sword out, she faces toward the monster as well.

"Serah. You and Noel get out of her-" Then we herd helicopters finally coming out. The begin to get there machine guns out and started shooting at the monster.

"Looked out" Noel said while pushing out of the way. As more helicopters began shooting at the monster. Lighting and Snow jump out for cover.

The whole ordeal last for 5 mins. Then the giant monster finally died and the helicopters left.

"The monster dead" I finally said while walking out from cover to see if it was really true which it was. The sword that turned into a bow turn back to moogle and few back to Noel.

"kupo!" it said

"I guess you can say we have weakened it huh." Noel said holding one arm up in a flexing stands.

"Weaken it? You mean you guys both fought this thing" Snow said now turning on his over protective mood on.

Oh no.

Not now.

Not when I won my first battle.

"Why did you take Serah and run!" Lighting said now reaching for her sword.

Oh no.

This could be bad...

Really bad.

Lighting and Snow both walked slowly toward Noel as if they were about to attack him any second. Noel walk backward with both hands facing away from him, like he was trying to reason with them.

"H-hey I try to stop her but she insist on fighting ... can't we talking about this?"

"Save it for someone who believes it!" They both said

"Noel...Run..." I said

"What? What's that Serah?" Noel ask putting a hand toward his ear

"RUN!" I scream. Noel bean sprinting the other way while Snow and Lighting went chasing after him.

"Get back here!" Lighting screamed

"I guess we can't talk about this! See you later Serah!" Noel scream out while he and moogle ran away

"Yeah... See you later..." I said waving my hand

End of Ch. 3

* * *

><p>AN-I just finsh makeing a plot for this fanfiction it is epic! I cant wait to beagin writeing it. Sorry it took so long for me to finish this Ch. I was busy with school and junk as well as making other fan fiction. But I will try to upload the next Ch. as so as I can.<p>

Thank you for reading


End file.
